My Mind
by theshadowwithinyoursoul
Summary: Suddenly, I am stripped of my freedom. Everything I love is stolen from me. Can I ever regain a sanity in my life? There are white spots in my memory and when I awake, I know I can blame the Joker and Lex Luther. I must break free, so I can get my revenge.
1. Chapter 1

A sharp intake of breath and a slow steady exhale reach my ears. 'Where am I?' I take a step back and hear the noise echo. My eyes shoot above me and I can make out a high arched ceiling. Suddenly I trip and land flat on my back. The floor is made of marble. My heart races and I try to make sense of everything around me. I notice a sign being reflected on the ground from a window. Gotham Bank. Panic begins to set in when I notice that the clothes I am wearing are not mine. A long padded black shirt and pants, dark combat boots and, shaking my head in disbelief, I reach up to feel the fabric on top my head. A ski mask. I let out a cry, how can this be happening, and since when did I feel the need to rob a bank? The last thing I remember is- Oh no. The flood of memories overwhelmed me and my body began to shake.

My mother. My last relative, my shoulder to lean on, my hand to hold, my teacher, my protector, my best friend, is gone. The tears threatened to spill past and I remember who did this. The Joker and Lex Luther. Rage consumed me and I let out a scream. I will kill them. Strength surged through my veins but suddenly a sharp pain shot through my body. I began to shake and a cry escaped my lips. My eyes were shut fast as I fell to the floor, onto all fours. Hair whipped around my fast as I arched my back. Then, everything went away, I was able to breathe normally and I slowly opened my eye. Fear hushed all other feelings. What just happened? I summoned the courage to look down and almost gave myself a heart attack. I'm a wolf. "Oh my god." The words slipped out in a whisper, "The injection, this is what it did to me." I paused before an important question crossed my mind, "How do I change back?"

Red and blue flashes from outside suddenly brought me back to reality. I cursed under my breath and took a tentative step forward. Walking was easy. I scoffed at myself, of course it was easy this was how my body was built now. Yells from the other side of the wall were growing louder and I searched the room for an escape. A large red sign reading exit caught my attention and I barreled toward it, just as I leapt at the bar to open the door, the entrance of the bank burst open. Panic swelled in my chest and adrenaline rushed through me as I raced out the door and into Gotham. As I sped through the backstreets and alleyways I could have sworn I saw a black shadow on top of Wayne Enterprises watching me.


	2. Prologue

The rain splattered onto the sidewalk and my shoes sloshed from being damp.

I had a brown rain jacket pulled over my head as I ran home.

Finally, I got home and reached into my jean pockets for a bronze key.

_Click._

The old oak door swung open and I breathed a sigh of relief. Home.

I smiled, hung up my dripping coat and dropped my backpack on the floor.

My eyes glanced around my two story home.

"Mom?"

Usually she was home in the kitchen trying recipes. She was a great cook and even greater person. Also, she never caked on the makeup- she didn't need to, her natural beauty was enough. Because she was really pretty a lot of men like her but she hasn't dated since Dad died in the army. He was a great man too…

Once I snapped out of my thoughts I wondered where my mom went.

"She just had to go to the store." I reassured myself.

With a deep breath I strode to the garage door and looked inside- Her car was there.

I blinked and called out once again, "Mom?"

No response.

I bit my lip. 'Where is my mom?'

Slowly, I walked up the stairs and down a hallway, lined with pictures and memories.

I brushed my brown hair out of my green eyes and knocked.

"Hello? You in there?"

Again, no response.

My heart rate sped up as I reached out my pale arm to the door knob.

I turned it and the door swung in.

My eyes widened and my mouth formed a silent scream.

There- on my mom's bed was blood. Her blood.

My legs carried me in and behind the bed lay her body.

"No…no..no…"

Before I knew it I was kneeling next to her body sobbing.

A whimper escaped my mouth. "Please be a dream…_please_." I hissed hysterically.

Suddenly, "This isn't a dream."

I shrieked and turned around.

"J-joker."

"That's me. HAHAHhahaaha."

For a minute I stared at the crazed maniac clown. Surprisingly enough his teeth were white. What scared me most was his green hair and blood-shot eyes.

Why didn't surprise me, though, was the stench of blood.

"You killed my mom."

Joker stopped laughing and stared at me."Yes, she had to go."

I began crying again and Joker walked toward me.

'Why? Why her? It's not fair! It's always the good people that die!'

Anger surged through me.

'I'll never get to taste my mom's hot chocolate ever again. I'll never get to see her face laugh when I tell a joke I heard in class. He ruined it all. The Joker killed my mother.

"Why- WHAT DID SHE EVER DO?" My screams were drowned out by his laughter.

"You see," he was smiling again now, "she might have stopped us from getting you."

"What- what are you talking about?"

Joker laughed and grabbed me.

"Noo! Let me go!"

All went dark.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was that it was dark. The next thing I noticed was that I was chained to a wall – my arms above my head forming a V and my feet on the cement floor chained tightly together.

In the distance I could hear a drip, drip. The air I was breathing was moist and it was very hard to see. After what felt like days my arms began to ache, but it was nothing like the headache raging through my head.

Then, a thick door opened. I heard a loud creaking and soon heard breathing. Two people breathing. From what I could hear, it sounded like two people.

Footsteps sounded in the practically empty room. Practically because there were wooden crates with me.

The men came closer to me and one lit a lantern. The light burned my eyes and I had to blink a few times. When I could see I studied the two men before me.

Lex Luther and Joker.

I snarled and gave them a nasty look.

"Why? What have I ever done? What did my mother ever do?"

Lex Luther just smirked at me and replied calmly, "You see, we have been watching many children-"

'Stalkers.'

"-and you were the most intelligent, strongest, and determined of them all. Of course, it helped that you live in Gotham. No, I'm sorry, lived."

I felt my anger and frustration grow. "But what do you want with me?"

Then, Joker began laughing a hysterically. My fear sprung inside of me and I gave both men glares.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Lex reach into his pocket.

When his hand drew back out I saw a needle. Once I recognized what it was I began struggling to get out of the chains.

"No!

"Clown, hold her still."

Joker leaned over and grabbed my arms and I felt a pinch in my arm.A moment passed and the pain went by.

Panic raced through me. 'How does it not hurt? It wasn't to make me sleep, so how is nothing happening?'

Suddenly I felt it. The pain.

I screeched louder than I would have thought humanly possible.

Joker let go of my arms and stepped back. My eyes squeezed tight, and I began thrashing around.

My screams echoed off the walls and Luther smiled.

"It's working." He growled predatory.

A fire swept through my body. My mind grew numb until I knew only pain.

Inside, I felt my organs changing to different animal's organs then back to mine then into another animals', over and over, my bones, thick to thin to long to short, to hollow.

Suddenly, I was exhausted. My struggles against the ropes lessened and I knew I would get rope burns. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Luther took a step towards me and placed something on the inside of my right ear.

"They won't know what hit them."

I listened to their laughs as my consciousness faded into the calling white light.

'Wait- what?'


	3. On The Streets

**OMG i am soooo sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me, I had really bad writers block. I will really try to get back into the game. :D**

I felt an anger well up inside me, an unstoppable fury. 'How am I this way? How could this have happened?' Shame, resentment, and horror wash through. I feel nothing and everything. A storm of hate.

Streets. The never-ending alleyways wind around me and I am the science fair mouse, searching for the cheese at the end of this hell.

My energy is suddenly gone, trash cans turn to blurry objects and walls to tall, looming waves crashing against each other. Small and big. Near and far.

'What has happened to me?'

All is lost to the darkness.

* * *

><p>A cool breeze grazes my face. A welcoming yet persistent hand, urging consciousness to arise. 'Where am I?'<p>

My eyes slowly open and a moan escapes into the air. Sitting, back against a brick wall, I can see toppled over garbage bins and scattered litter. 'An alley?'

I push-off the ground into a standing position and with knees quivering, take a deep breath. A grimy feeling itched at my skin and I know I must find new clothes and take a shower soon. But first, _this_ I pick through the tangled mass, my legs carry me to the mouth of the alleyway.

Suddenly, I realized that didn't have any money, therefore I wouldn't be able to get clothes. I almost desperately clawed at my black pants, searching the pocket and with a sigh, found a wad of bills. Attached, a note read:

**Spend this wisely. We will be watching and waiting. Remember, we own you now.**

A cold wave washed through my stomach and I suddenly felt sick. The joker and Lex Luther own me? And they will be watching? Nervously, I began to wander Gotham City.

* * *

><p>Only days later did I run into danger. Or rather forced to run into danger.<p>

Using the money, I bought imperishable food items, water, and a backpack. I also got pants and two shirts. My money was running low now and everywhere I went, everything I tried, I couldn't get a job.

Once night fell, I would find a tree in a park and rest there. There, I would think about everything that has happened to me. About my powers and my mom, about Joker and Lex Luther, and how much I wanted revenge. However, I was never brave enough to try anything, too scared to attempt to shift.

One night, while I was walking to the park, that changed.

* * *

><p>I clutched my backpack close to my chest, green eyes scanning and sweeping the alleyways for danger. Suddenly, a muffled scream came from up ahead. My body went cold, my breathing accelerated. Without a thought, I ran forward and leapt. 'Strong, I must be strong.' A hiss of pain, and cracking noises. It burns, my body is on fire. Suddenly, I found myself changed. Long claws scratch the sidewalk as I whip around a corner, slamming into a large man. My head swung to the left, finding a frail, tearful, women.<p>

'She must go, she must get away.' I think feverishly.

With urgency, I look the women in the eye._ 'Run.' _A shiver ran down her spine and her shoes click on the sidewalk as she raced away.

Before I can begin to understand what just happened, a weight pushed into my side and I fell as a sharp pain cracked along my side. The man sneers down at me, a look of triumph, yet fear flickers when I growl. Power and strength surge through my veins and I throw the man into the wall. Moments later he is unconscious with only a paw-shaped bruise upon his cheek.

I disappear into the night.

**Please review! You have no idea how much it helps! :)**

**~Shadow**


	4. Just The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this universe, except for my own character.**

**AN: Thank you to Beachlover470, Silverstorm, and Autaumn Wolf for reviewing! 3**

**Chapter 4: Hunger and Action**

I flinched, the scent of fresh pastries overwhelming me. My head bowed towards the ground and my fingers quivered. _Take it. Quickly! Now! _ But the moment passed as the bakery owner walked towards me, eyes narrowed suspiciously through her glass door. I glanced at the 'closed' sign before huffing and walking off along the crowded Gotham streets.

Teeth gritting, stomach clenching hunger is the only feeling I can process. I fingered the coins in my pocket, knowing that indulging in a cake would be naive. I scan the sidewalk before realizing I had walked to the upper class of the city. Men and women dressed in nice suits and outfits passed me, I felt their eyes questioning my presence. I closed my eyes, remembering my mother who would have told me to raise my head and stare them in the eyes back. '_Don't let anyone make you feel like you are nothing.' _

I shiver, and try to look up, but I know that I _am _nothing. My eyes raise just a bit, until I am looking at the shoulder blades ahead of me. '_Progress' _I tell myself.

Suddenly, the man stopped and swerves around another dark haired man, waiting to get into his limo. My reflexes weren't quick enough however and I lightly bumped into the dark-haired man. I gasped and he turned to stare down at me. Blue eyes scanned my face, almost calculatingly. A shiver went through me and I backed away. "I- I'm s-sorry, sir."

His hand steadies me, "It's alright." I gave a small nod and rushed past, face hot with embarrassment. I could almost feel his eyes burning into the back of my head as I walk away with the crowd, not noticing the tall skyscraper next to me reading: "Wayne Tech".

That night as I was settling into a nook in a tree in the park, an eerie feeling washed over me. I felt watched. My curly hair lifted and settled every time I glanced over my shoulder, sure that something was there. Finally, I heard a twig snap and part of me was relieved that I am still sane, but another tensed at the overwhelming sense of danger. A large mass steped into view, slowly becoming larger. In the darkness, the large mass became two men. My heartbeat heightened. Surely, they had seen me.

I slowly gathered my meager possessions and inched into a sitting position. The men were watching me. I suddenly caught them off guard with my rush, running past them and into a thicker part of the woods. Shouts behind me signaled my pursuers. I raced deeper and deeper until my only sense of direction were the two men crashing behind me. I thanked my small form, being able to duck and swerve out of the way of the branches and large rocks.

I came to a sudden halt, panic almost overwhelmed me when I ran out of land. A huge ditch comes into view and I find myself on the top of a cliff about 20 feet in the air. If I jump I risk injury, especially because darkness covers the bottom of the ditch.

The sound of the men's feet crushing the leaves and tossing up rocks grew louder. My panic forced me forward and off the ledge. A sharp squeal of fear escaped me and my arms spread out. A snap deep inside me triggered my head to shoot back and legs to twitch. A burning feeling spread across my body. I'm not falling.

I was held, suspended in the air by the flapping of my wings. I wondered, again, what the Joker and Lex Luthor had done to me and I wondered if I am a monster or if what I am is a miracle.

My eyes closed and I leaned forward, feeling the air ruffle my feathers. Instinctively, I began to fly forward and land on the other side of the chasm.

The pain came again, but I was prepared. Human again, I turned to continue my flight from the men but was stopped by one of their voices calling my name. I looked back at the man with a mixture of confusion and horror.

He yelled, out of breath,"Lex Luthor sent us to inform you that this is only the beginning and that the best part is yet to come." A smirk and they were gone, off in the night. I fell backwards onto the rocky terrain, cutting open my palm, but I barely noticed.

How can this only be the beginning? What is the best part yet to come?


	5. Memories and We Meet Again

Reposted with additions

**Chapter 5 : Memories and We Meet Again**

I walk until the sun rises and sets once more, all the while recollecting on the paper I had found in my pocket along with the money. The words etched on that material were somewhat worn due to my rubbing it between my fingers, pondering its meaning. '**We will be watching and waiting.' **Perhaps what the men that chased me through the woods meant was that the waiting was over. I had somehow proved myself to the monsters behind my newfound 'powers'. I shivered in disgust.

My hand raised to my ear, a weight rested inside, almost unnoticeable. But I knew something was there. I was sure that the object was of importance. How could it not be? I frown, listening to my own footsteps crunch over dry leaves and the sounds of the night, full of elegance, full of danger. Danger, yes. Danger had become a constant companion these last days. I stopped. How long had it been since my mother was murdered? A week? Two? Surely someone had noticed her disappearance? Mine?

No, I scoffed, Luthor would be too smart for that. He would cover his tracks, make sure I was a face no one would be looking for.

The woods begin to open up again as I re-enter Gotham. The buildings surrounding me seem abandoned, but I am not willing to take my chances as I quicken my stride, speeding past alleys and doorways.

The sky is beginning to lighten when my eyes close, head nodding forward. Neck snapping back, I gasp. '_No. I cannot fall asleep. Not safe.'_

The buildings are getting taller and nicer, the sidewalks getting busier. I realize that the park is only a few blocks away from where I am. I sigh, having not noticed how far I ran last night, attempting to escape the men. My backpack seems to get heavier, along with my eyes. I sweep my vision across the street and am startled to see the man with blue eyes stepping out of his limo. He looks back at the driver but his eyes scan the scene beyond, finding me. Our eyes meet and I gasp. He looks momentarily surprised and curious before obtaining a countenance of indifference. I am inclined to believe that he does not recognize me, but initial expression tells me otherwise.

His driver follows his gaze, the elder man also looks at me and I look back. He seems curious as to why I was a momentary interest of the man's.

I disappear into the crowd.

((()))

That evening I spend the last of my money on several imperishable items. I drink my fill of water from the park fountain. I grit my teeth after a few sips of soup, knowing that I have to make the sustenance last.

((()))

The days begin to slip away from me. First minutes, then hours would be gone. I would be sitting at night, staring at the stars, wondering why everything was happening, but most of all, worrying about what was to come. The corners of my eyes would turn white, the night sky slowly going white. I was eased into nothingness and then day would come. I used to think nothing of the experience, figuring I had fallen asleep and was having odd dreams. Except 'the light' began to occur during the day. I would be walking through town, scouring for my next meal when white began to border my sight. I would fade into the positive color and the sun would be in the opposite part of the sky. A couple people would be shaking me, grabbing my attention, staring into my eyes. "Hello? Honey, are you okay?" I would shudder and flinch away before running off.

I'm not sure if I was having a mental breakdown, or if this had to do with Luther. An involuntary shiver ran down my back, unwilling to remember the kidnapping.

((()))

I find myself chained, wrists tied with zip tie roped to a car door. My surroundings blur as I am jostled in between two bulky men with dark suits on. I strain against two shoulder restraints trying to relieve some pressure on my chest so that I might breathe properly.

"My apologies for the precautions but you really can't be too sure, now can you?" the familiar oily voice comes from the passenger seat as the man turns so that he might be seen.

"Luthor." I hiss, my voice cracking at the end. I try to remember how I might have ended up in the large Suburban but I have no recollection of any clear events. I realize with a start that I couldn't remember any recent days without it being blurry or it missing large chunks of time.

"So the good news my dear, you're a perfect experiment specimen! Your body has reacted perfectly to the serum and the NTS has exceeded the projected effects."

My head was beginning to ache and I let my eyes slip briefly, allowing a moment of peace to spread through my body. Suddenly an elbow dug into my ribs and I gasped, eyes widening.

"Sorry dear, but I can't let you sleep anymore, there is work to be done." He grinned evilly and looked ahead, I noticed now that the surroundings were getting gradually darker.

"Where… where are we going and what is NTS?" I questioned, a bit slow due to the grogginess I was experiencing.

"Ah, yes," Luthor laughed and chills spread through my body, "The Neurological Takeover System, my dear there is so much for you to be caught up on."

The car screeched to a halt and my restraints were loosened briefly and I enjoyed a momentary feeling of freedom before being hauled out of the car and forced onto my feet by one of the goons. Men in uniforms with guns surrounded me and I caught a glimpse of the surrounding forest before being forced into a dark, foreboding building.

I am led through so many twists and turns and doors and hallways that within moments I find myself utterly lost, losing my sense of direction and a feeling of claustrophobia builds within me when I feel the floor beneath me begin to slope downwards.

**Please Review!**

**~Shadow**


	6. A Trained Assassin

**Chapter 6**

**A shorter chapter as a fill-in so that I can finally move my plot along to where I want it! Please read and review!**

Michaela slowly opened her eyes, focusing on the tray that had clattered to the floor beside her. She swiftly grabbed the plate and ripped off pieces of the roll, taking her time chewing. after the entirety of the bread was finished she moved on to the nuts and raisins, eating those one at a time, checking each one before hand. Just a month ago Luthor had sent her bad food, testing her poison training. She reacted badly, falling ill and remained in the hospital ward for three days. Once she could stand she was punished with extra training from the moment she got up to whenever she fell in an exhausted faint, with minor snacks in between, but not enough to keep her growing body sustained. Now she stood, leaving behind the empty plate in favor of approaching her cell door when she heard boots in the hall. Michaela wall standing feet together, arms at her side, and head straight forward when the guard opened the door. He smiled warily at her, not yet adjusted to the cold, calculating look in her eyes. She turned to him and gave a good morning before walking past toward the training facilities.

If her internal clocks were still running properly Michaela would guess that she had been at this facility for about two years and a half, she kept a tally under her mattress, marking it at the end of each week. However there were several weeks unaccounted for while she was in and out of the medical ward for injuries sustained in training and while Dr. Hanson and his team of scientists were testing the Neurological Takeover System. She would have intense headaches in the days afterward but her instructor would push her anyways, insisting on perfect kicks, hits, and dives regardless.

Luthor had approached her yesterday, asking about her progress and her instructor- of whom she has only ever referred to as The Man In Black, for he kept his nose and mouth shielded and hands wrapped in black tape- had assured him that she was ready for her next stage. Luthor had only glanced down at her momentarily, gave a short nod of approval, and left. The Man In Black had then ushered her onto her next class. There she worked with a blonde women -who also kept her body hidden from Michaela - on deception and acting.

Both of her instructors visited her last night, informing her on how far she had come and telling her that they had nothing left to teach her, she was ready. Michaela silently wondered what she was ready for but understood that her question would not be answered.

When she first arrived, Michaela was full of questions but all were sworn to secrecy and she learned to simply observe her surroundings and pick up on hushed conversation in the hallways - all which left her no more knowledgeable than when she first asked. She theorized that she was being trained as an assassin or spy from the nature and emphasis of her training. She was also required to memorize country layouts and maps from certain pertinent capitals around the globe, but mainly those of Gotham, Central City, and Metatropolis.

Currently she was setting up her finger tape and practice target. Michaela picked up the bow and arrow, steadied and aimed for a moment before releasing, landing dead center of the heart of the dummy 200 yards away. The arena's large door slid open with a hiss and Lex Luthor walked in. It had taken weeks of torture and brainwashing for her to submit to him, and he looked upon his victim with a sense of satisfaction, she was one of the best assassin / spies he had turned over, and finally, she was ready to be sent into the field. She lowered her eyes in a sign of respect before focusing them on his crisp suit, awaiting instruction.


End file.
